The Meant To Be Couples
by pan lover
Summary: Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, and Tristan/Serenity are going to a Valentines Day party that will lead them to more than just boyfriend/girlfriend.


The Meant To Be Couples  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan were wondering which ring they should get for their girlfriends. Yugi and Tea, Joey and Mai, and Tristan and Serenity. Isis and Kaiba were holding a Valentines Day party at his mansion. They all wanted to make a proposal since Yugi was going to. Yugi had picked out just a plain platinum ring. Joey picked up a 14 kt gold ring with a diamond on it. Tristan bought a plain white gold ring. They ate that night at a pizza parlor. They didn't want to pig out on the food that they can't stop eating made by Yugi's grandpa so they wouldn't get fat by next week. As they ate they kept wondering if Bakura was going to ask Amy to marry him. After all, they've been going out for about 3 years. Meanwhile the girls Mai, Tea and Serenity gathered at Tea's house since her parents were out. They were all over the clothes that they had brought. OOOOO!! Should I where this one or this one or maybe this one. They went on for about an hour and finally all at once "I found it!" They all screamed. Tea had picked out a red skirt with a yellow top. Mai had picked out a dark blue dress with high heals. Serenity picked out a pink dress with white gloves. The week passed by very slowly for the boys and girls because all they could do is think about the day. When it finally came the boys tried to look there best. It was a very warm valentines day (75 degrees) so Yugi put on his black Tank-Top with Jeans. Joey wore the outfit he wore in the battle city tournament. And Tristan wore a white T-shirt with Jeans. When they got there Yugi went to find Tea while Joey and Tristan just sat and drooled at the buffet table. Joey looked back and saw Mai and Serenity walking towards them. Yeee!! Joey squealed. Tristan! Girls at 6 o'clock! Yikes! Tristan replied. They turned around and wiped off their mouths. Well who do we have here? Mai asked. I didn't expect you boys here this early. Tristan offered Serenity his arm. "Care to dance?" He asked. Serenity blushed. Sure! She replied. Come on Mai, let's dance. Sure! I'd be delighted to. Elsewhere Yugi found Tea at the punch table. Hey Tea! Oh, hi Yugi! I didn't expect you here 'till later. Nah, I'm always one of the first ones to parties. Yeah, I guess I should have known that by now. Yugi leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. She let out a giggle. Come on Tea, let's dance? Okay, let's. She said cheerfully. As soon as they got there a slow dance started. Perfect timing huh? Yugi asked. Yeah. Tea replied. Yugi held her hips and Tea put her arms around his neck. He held her close to him. Yugi looked down into her eyes and she blushed. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Then after a couple minutes the dance stopped. Oh I'll get her Yugi, someday. Duke Devilin thought while he was spying from an old tower. Then they ate a little snack. After that Yugi sat down on the bench and Tea curled up on him. Yugi was nervous for a couple seconds and then calmed down. Yugi then thought to himself that this would be the perfect time to ask her to marry him. He looked down at Tea and got her up with him. He took her into the maze garden and walked around with her until he knew they were lost in it. He stopped by a little fountain with benches. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He knelt down and said "Will you marry me?" Tea blushed and looked at the ground. She looked back up and said "Of course Yugi." He smiled and got back up. They both blushed. Now, let's try to find a way out of here. WHAT!? You mean you don't know how? That was the point. Tea looked confused. Well, we better get started. Joey was walking around with Mai when he realized that Yugi and Tea had been gone for awhile and he realized what Yugi had done. He decided it was his turn. Joey took Mai into the open field and proposed. Mai paused and smiled. I've been waiting for a long time for you to say that, so yes, yes I will. Mai replied. Joey put the ring on her finger, stood up and they walked around for awhile. Tristan was dancing with Serenity when he noticed that he was the lone ranger. It was his turn. He took her to a bench away from everything else He put the ring in his hand and knelt down and said "Will you marry me?" Serenity wasted no time and said yes I will Tristan, yes I will. After Yugi and Tea got out of the maze they decided that they would walk home. Joey and Mai saw them walking and Mai wanted to be a copy cat and follow them from 5 minutes back. Tristan saw both of them and whispered in Serenity's ear "We got the car." Serenity looked up at him. "You mean the others walked?" Tristan nodded his head.  
  
Eight months later:  
  
The wedding was going to be for all of them. The Priest said all the blah blah stuff but when he asked if anyone wishes these two should be separated for any reason please speak up now, Duke Devilin was about to but Tea gave him a naughty look and he didn't. Then went Mai and Joey and they made through okay, and the same thing with Tristan and Serenity. They had the reunion at the Game Shop because of all the great memories there. They smushed the cake in each others mouths and danced for a little bit and then Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity all went up stairs. Yugi and Tea went in Yugi's room, Tristan and Serenity went in the guest room, and Joey and Mai went in the other guest room. Yugi sat on the couch against the arm and Tea laid on him. He turned on a movie that he knew that Tea would like. They watched that most of the day. Serenity and Tristan fell asleep on the bed. And Joey and Mai made out all day. All these people started out just being friends, and now look where they are.  
Well, how'd ya like it? Give me your thoughts about it. I'm thinking of making their Honeymoon's so give me Idea's for them! 


End file.
